Senpai yang kukagumi
by Dhita82
Summary: Fic ini aku dedikasikan buat kakak kelasku Andre Ariensya dan gue terpaksa begete bikin nih ff karena gue kena dare dalam permainan ToD -,- jadi karena gue hanya disuruh, jadinya gue bikin nih ff. Sumpah malu banget ini KISAH NYATA! Dan TWITTER GUE!/Senyumnya, cara bicaranya, tingkah lakunya. Tak luput dari indra penglihatanku. Dan dia adalah senpai yang ku kagumi/RnR/DLDR


Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Senpai yang Kukagumi © Dhita82

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura

.

.

Ooc –banget, enggak jelas, typo(s), full Sakura pov's dan teman teman sepermainannya

Fic ini aku dedikasikan buat kakak kelasku Andre Ariensya dan gue terpaksa begete bikin nih ff karena gue kena dare dalam permainan ToD -,- jadi karena gue hanya disuruh, jadinya gue bikin nih ff. Sumpah malu banget ini KISAH NYATA! Dan TWITTER GUE!

.

.

.

Summary :: Senyumnya, cara bicaranya, tingkah lakunya. Tak luput dari indra penglihatanku. Dan dia adalah senpai yang ku kagumi.

.

.

.

.

Here

We

Go

.

.

Cinta adalah sebuah emosi dari kasih sayang yang kuat dan ketertarikan pribadi.

Dalam konteks filosofi, cinta merupakan sifat baik yang mewarisi semua kebaikan perasaan belas kasih dan kasih sayang.

Pendapat lainnya cinta adalah sebuah aksi atau kegiatan aktif yang dilakukan manusia terhadap objek lain berupa pengorbanan diri, empati, perhatian, kasih sayang, membantu, menuruti perkataan, mengikuti patuh, dan mau melakukan apapun yang diinginkan objek tersebut.

Cinta adalah suatu perasaan yang positif dan diberikan pada manusia atau benda lainnya. Bisa dialami semua makhluk.

Termasuknya aku seorang Haruno Sakura.

/

/

/

/

"Sak, kamu tau gak ? tadi aku ketemu 'dia' loh,"

Aku menutup buku yang aku baca, aku perhatikan sahabat kuningku itu. "Masa, Dimana ?" jawabku antusias. Dia segera menceritakan semua kejadian dari A sampai Z tanpa ada yang tertinggal sedikitpun. Kadang aku berfikir kenapa aku bisa tahan berteman dengan perempuan yang berisik seperti dia –tapi aku juga berisik sih hehe.

Kalian tahu siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino ini ? Ya dia yang dimaksud adalah pemuda yang sedang berjalan meleewati kelas kami sekitar beberapa menit lalu. 'Dia' adalah kakak kelas kami, seorang pemuda yang banyak dikagumi oleh kaum hawa di Konoha High School.

/

/

/

/

Aku dan Ino sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat kami, dengan cara mengisi perut kami yang keroncongan sejak pagi tadi. Tapi siapa sangka jika kita berdua akan menemukan dua orang pemuda yang membuat hati kami selalu berdebar kencang jika melihatnya.

Melihatnya saja sudah berdebar secepat ini, apalagi kalau didekat pemuda itu. Astaga apakah aku akan pingsan ? "Ino, lebih baik kita tidak jadi beli makanan saja yuk" aku menarik narik lengan Ino. Tapi Ino menghiraukan rengekanku, dan ia malah menggaretku mendekatinya.

'Astaga Ino tahukah kau jantungku sudah hampir copot ?'

Setelah berdesak desakan dengan murid lain yang juga ingin memberi cacing-cacing diperut mereka makanan, akhirnya aku sampai Di dekat 'dia'. Aku pegang dadaku, astaga kami-sama! Jangan sampai aku terkena penyakit jantung, kami-sama!

Ino mendekati pemuda yang ia suka, ya pemuda yang kami sukai berbeda tetapi sama. Maksudnya mereka berdua itu kembar dan aku menyukai kakaknya sedangkan Ino menyukai adiknya. Ketika aku sudah selesai mengambil makanan yang ingin aku beli, tiba-tiba 'dia' sudah ada disampingku.

'INO BANTU AKU!'

/

/

/

/

Terkadang aku berfikir, kapan aku bisa mengobrol dengannya. Walaupun hanya satu menit, bolehkah kami-sama ? Kalian ingin tahu siapa dia, ya dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan pemuda yang disukai Ino adalah Uchiha Sai, -adik kembarnya.

Dan entah beruntung atau sial, teman satu kelas bisa tahu kalau aku menyukai Uchiha Sasuke. Hah~ dan ternyata penyebab dari itu semua adalah Ino. Kalian tahulah bagaimana mulut seorang gadis jika sudah berkumpul dengan koloni mereka.

Dan kalian juga tahu ? Bahwa Hinata, dia adalah sepupu mereka berdua! Astaga kami-sama kenapa dunia sesempit ini, tidak adakah tempat lain untukku. Ketika pertama kali aku tahu bahwa Hinata adalah sepupu Uchiha Sasuke, aku sangat sangat sangat shock.

/

/

/

/

Tapi jika engkau tak menghendakiku untuk mengobrol dengannya bolehkah aku melihat dari jauh seperti sekarang yang aku lakukan. Melihat semua tingkah lakunya, senyumnya, dan bagaimana cara dia bercanda dengan sahabat sahabat dan juga adiknya kami-sama.

/

/

/

/

Mind to Review ?

Uchiha Dita Fullbuster


End file.
